polytron_fezfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Cubes
Red Cubes are the ultimate collectibles of Fez. Where To Find There are four Red Cubes in total, three of which can be collected. They can be found in the following locations * Telescope Room Red Heart Cube When you look through the telescope in the direction it faces when you enter the room, you can see two flashing red stars. Assigning a zero to the star on the left and a one to the star on the right, they blink in the following pattern: 01010010010101000100110001010100010011000101010001010010010 1010001010010010101000100110001010100 Breaking this string of binary digits (bits) into bytes, or groups of eight bits, the following pattern emerges: 01010010 01010100 01001100 01010100 01001100 01010100 01010010 01010100 01010010 01010100 01001100 01010100 These bytes can be converted to hexadecimal then to ASCII as follows: Binary Hex ASCII ------------------------ 0101 0010 0x52 R 0101 0100 0x54 T 0100 1100 0x4c L 0101 0100 0x54 T 0100 1100 0x4c L 0101 0100 0x54 T 0101 0010 0x52 R 0101 0100 0x54 T 0101 0010 0x52 R 0101 0100 0x54 T 0100 1100 0x4c L 0101 0100 0x54 T The ASCII values correspond to the left and right triggers of the XBOX 360 controller: RT, LT, LT, RT, RT, LT Entering this sequence will cause the red cube to appear above the telescope. * Security Question Room Red Heart Cube The cubes must spell out "METATRON" reading vertically down when you tilt your head 90 degrees to the right (while you can see the door). meta is apparently "what it is" and "tron" is half of what made it (half of polytron). After you spell it out, rotate the stage 360 degrees and you will get a red broken heart cube. Remember the cubes all have different letters on different sides so when you pick up a cube rotate the stage to get that letter on the plane you want. This puzzle is hard enough even when you know the solution * Black Monolith Room Heart Cube There is an Anti-Cube room below the first warp zone that you can reach after lowering the water level. In New Game +, you can use First-Person View to see the Polytron logo on the floor. A torn Treasure Map shows this area. You can stand on the logo, right at the center of the P, and enter the code on the reverse side of the map. It's a Tetromino code you must input with button commands. The code reads as follows: Up RT Up A Down LT Up Down This causes a floating Black Monolith to appear. Once the monolith appears, stand on the one cube, which you can see in First-Person Mode and input: Down Down LT RT RT A Up This releases a red heart cube from the Black Monolith. * 64 Cube Door Room Red Heart Cube Behind the 64 Cube Door there is a Red Heart Cube that looks slightly different than the others, this is also the only Red Heart Cube that has an actual purpose, input the following code and the Red Heart Cube will break into smaller cubes, the screen will turn white, and the game will restart like it does in the beginning and the end, other than that it has no other purpose.